


A Hard Place [Fanart]

by marourin



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012), Dark Knight Rises - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, dub-con, molesting against a window, nightwing!blake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marourin/pseuds/marourin
Summary: Blake is having a hard time in his role of the new protector of Gotham. He has to pay a price to get some help from Bane.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I love doing limited palette paintings and when I saw this one I knew it was perfect for Nightwing!Blake.

Blake knew that taking up the mantle of Batman wasn't going to be an easy task. He knew that it would take blood and sweat and tears--but that was cheap currency in a city like Gotham. What he didn't know was just how unprepared he was for the task at hand. He needed help to clean up the streets. He was prepared to pay whatever price it took, he just never thought he would be paying it to Gotham's most wanted.


	2. NSFW Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The explicit version of image one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be forewarned--there is Nightwing-peen


End file.
